In Every World
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: A one-shot full of drabbles about the 8027 couple, from Soulmate AUs to a Bondage snippet. Fluff and fluff for your Christmas enjoyment.


**Author's notes: **This was finished on December 24 but I just posted it up now. It was for my Secret Santa Amoebaing and I asked if I could post it here, she said it's okay. So, 8027 fans! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it out. My 8027 famiglia you guys are amazing and I love you. Thank you for those who followed and continued to support me and love 8027. To the writers who stayed and kept updating, you guys are amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>In Every World<br>**_by Yatsu_

* * *

><p><strong>I. Flower shop Scene AU<strong>

Yamamoto knew what he was doing was cheesy beyond measure, but he couldn't help it. Liking someone made you do stupid and often, cheesy things.

The baseball player took a deep breath and stepped forward, clutching a small card with a certain brunet's name on it along with a hyacinth. On the card was the word 'Tsuna (tuna)' which was on the nametag of a certain flower shop employee he _may_ or may not have a crush on.

He didn't exactly know the full name of the brunet who worked here in the wee hours of the morning, during the weekends when Yamamoto headed to his baseball practice but he was at least able see his employee nametag when he'd come here one time to buy some flowers for his senior, Ryohei, who had been confined in the hospital for trying to do a boxing match with an innocent passerby truck.

Yeah, he had weird friends, enough said.

The brunet, Tsuna, was an endearing, shy student from the nearby school called Vongola Academy. It was a rich kid's school filled with different types of students all with colorful hair, foreigners apparently, from what Gokudera told him.

(Oh right, Gokudera was his sort-of best friend who told him that leaving _flowers_ for the_flower shop guy _was stupid, because if Tsuna wanted flowers he could probably get them for free _at the shop he works at_. But then again, Gokudera always said everything he did was stupid, even his face was stupid, so Yamamoto tried not to let the comment get to him. Besides, there was something more about the flowers than Gokudera realized.)

He found the fact that a kid from a rich school like that still found time to help out in a flower shop, endearing. And when he'd met Tsuna face-to-face (the brunet was clumsy to a fault and kept flailing and tripping on invisible things and blushing to the roots of his hair), well, Yamamoto was a goner.

Tsuna was soft spoken, kind, a little bit of a coward but he'd seen the brunet defend a curly-haired kid from a bunch of bullies once, despite the fact that he was shaking in his shoes. People who were easily scared and yet did things like that easily earned a place in the list of people Yamamoto respected.

Plus, his smiles (shy and bright and cheerful) never failed to make Yamamoto's heart race and his face burn from the sheer intensity of it.

The thought of Tsuna's smile in his head was exactly the motivation the athlete needed to take those last few steps towards the mail slot of the shop. This wasn't the first time he'd left anonymous flowers here but it still never failed to give him the nervous jitters. The first flower he'd given (a yellow chrysanthemum which meant _secret admirer_ in the language of the flowers) was squashed and a bit droopy from his nervous clutching.

As Yamamoto neared the mail slot, counting himself to calmness, he paused.

An orange sticky note blocked the opening. Written in a clumsy scrawl Yamamoto had once seen in the receipt of the flowers he'd bought, were the words:

_Turn around._

The athlete turn around so quickly he was afraid he'd get a whiplash. Amber eyes widened when they caught sight of a familiar brunet with a few petals on his hair, the usual blue apron over his hoodie and pants with the nametag 'Tsuna (tuna)' written on it.

"Uhm, Yamamoto…" Yamamoto knew his face was flushed red but it wasn't as red as Tsuna's face right now as he shifted in his feet, brown eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Here." The brunet said as he extended a lilac towards the temporarily paralyzed baseball player. "It means- means-"

But Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence when the taller teen walked towards him with purpose, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him forward to clumsily kiss at the corner of his mouth.

If Tsuna was flushed before, his face was burning now as he looked up into amber eyes.

"First love." Yamamoto grinned as he used his other hand to brush away the petals on the other's hair. "I know." He said before he raised his own flower, "This is a hyacinth and it means…"

"Sincerity." It was Tsuna's turn to smile as he titled his head, brown eyes bright. "I know." He said before standing on tiptoes and giving Yamamoto a proper kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Coffee Shop Scene AU<strong>

Tsuna blinked at the sign outside of a certain Vongola Coffee Shop, wondering if he was seeing it right. On the small green board propped outside of the infamous coffee shop, instead of the special it read:

_Your barista today is:_

_(1) Desperately Single_

_(2) Hella fuckin' gay_

_For today's special, I recommend: That you give me your number.  
>Prefers: Brunets shorter than me and someone definitely cute.<em>

The brunet's face burned. He knew America would be different, but _really_? _This_? Tsuna opted to ignore it instead (especially the last part) and walked right inside.

What he wasn't expecting was to see his friend from one of his University classes, Yamamoto Takeshi, serving up coffee like a pro behind the counter instead of the usual barista. He paused and gaped by the door for a few minutes before he was finally noticed.

"Oh, Tsuna!" The current barista said to the red-faced brunet. There were only three more customers left and the brunet hastily lined up too, face burning as Yamamoto waved at him before finishing up the orders.

"So, what can I get you?" The raven-haired said with a wink and Tsuna felt his heart do jumping jacks as he diverted his eyes away from the handsome face.

"I, uh… I didn't know you worked here." Tsuna said as he pretended to look over his choices carefully. One of his hands was tucked inside his jacket where he had a card with his number on it. He fingered it nervously.

"I don't," Yamamoto said, "I'm just covering up for a friend."

"Oh." Tsuna inwardly deflated, maybe the sign _wasn't_ about Yamamoto after all.

"Why? You want to give me something?" The tone and the question made the brunet look up to see amber eyes twinkling at him in mirth. At the corner of his eye, Tsuna noticed the small stack of cards and papers with hastily scribbled numbers pushed away to the side. His face grew warm and he fingered the card in his pocket.

"I-" Tsuna squeaked but then someone cleared her throat behind him.

"Excuse me," A female said pointedly glaring at him, "There's a _line_ behind you, you know? And some of us here are in a hurry." She seemed to be holding a piece of paper with her number on it as though to say, _he's mine_. The brunet's stomach soured.

"Oh…" Tsuna mumbled, "Sorry. I-I'll have a frap to go, thanks." He said to Yamamoto whose smile faltered a bit.

"Sure." If Tsuna didn't know better, he'd say his classmate seemed almost disappointed. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought as he focused on paying instead.

"Here." A Frappuccino in a styrofoam cup was handed to him, Tsuna jumped when their fingers brushed. "Have a nice day." He looked up to see Yamamoto smiling mischievously at him.

Tsuna walked out in a daze. It was only when he was opening his apartment door that he noticed some scribbles on his sytrofoam cup. He almost dropped it when he read what was written:

_Hey, you're a brunet, you're cute, and definitely my type. Want to go out? 999-xxx-xxx  
>(T. Yamamoto)<em>

It took awhile for Tsuna to get the courage to finally send a text to the number scribbled on his cup. When he finally sent one and received a reply a few seconds later, the smile that lit his face could've put the sun to shame.

The next day, there was a great improvement on the sign outside the coffee shop Yamamoto was still temporarily working for:

_Your barista today is:_

_(1) _(erased)

_(2) Hella fuckin' gay_

_For today's special, I recommend: That you give me your number.  
>Prefers: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI<em>

Tsuna smiled as he went in the coffee shop, his number and two donuts in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Soulmate AU<strong>

The world of a person who has yet to meet their soulmate was black-and-white. They said that once you meet this person face-to-face your whole world will explode with color because your soul, in its happiness, knows that it has found _the one_.

Yamamoto Takeshi, eighteen-years-old, a varsity baseball player, has yet to find _the one_.

A few people he knew had already found their other half. And true, people rarely do find their perfect match at his age but that still did not stop him from being impatient or fearfully thinking that maybe his soulmate died or was gone before he could even meet him or her. Sometimes fears like this creep up on him and as days pass, he becomes more and more anxious to meet his _supposedly_ other half.

"Oi! Yamamoto, watch out!" The call was what brought him back to the small baseball game they had in the park and the athlete swung his bat with all his might, forgetting that this wasn't an official game. The ball soared through the air amidst the groans because they only had one baseball. Thankfully, though, the ball's progress was blocked by a tree about thirty feet from where they were. The leaves rustled before the ball fell to the ground.

"You get that." The playing catcher behind Yamamoto said pointedly at the batter who laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry," He apologized before jogging off to get the ball.

A few feet away from the tree, the ball was nowhere to be seen but the varsity player could hear a grunt nearby. Yamamoto stepped around the tree and found a teen, around his age, leaning against the tree, holding up the ball and rubbing his head. He was wearing an earphone in one ear while the other dangled.

"Hey," Yamamoto started in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, were you hit-" But then his breath caught in his throat when the teen in front of him turned towards his direction.

His whole world exploded into different shades of color, replacing the black-and-white terrain of his monotone life. Green, yellow, blue, colors he couldn't name yet and identify flooded his senses but one color stood out amongst the rest, and it was the color of the eyes of the person before him, the only person that could have brought out this impossible miracle.

"What-" He sounded winded, breathless and before he knew it he found himself kneeling and looking closer at wide eyes turned to him. "What color are your eyes?"

The teen before him frowned and leaned back, the baseball falling from his grasp. "It's- they say it's orange. Why?" His voice was monotone and the sound of it made Yamamoto's skin prickle.

"Orange." Yamamoto licked his dry lips nervously. "Okay, orange. That's uh- the same color as sunsets, right?"

"I guess." There was something wrong here, something strange. Yamamoto felt like his whole world had been uprooted, flipped upside down, but this person, his soul mate seemed wary and he wondered that maybe if it had something to do with how he dressed or how he looked or- "Why?"

Yamamoto blinked, heart still fast-paced from the sudden sensory overload. At the back of his mind, a terrible idea formed, "I- Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?"

"My whole world just exploded into color when I saw you and you-" Yamamoto took in a deep breath, "And you don't seem all the thrilled to see me." The bad thought formed completely, "Don't you like me? Or- or am I the only one seeing the colors?" He choked, "Is this- is this a one-sided bond?"

The brunet before him seemed stunned. He reached out a hand and the touch sent electricity through Yamamoto's blood, "Wait, you can _see_ the colors?"

The question had the athlete's heart sinking to his stomach and he could feel all hopes he had of how this meeting would happen and the events afterwards, shatter. His soulmate's sight was still, obviously, black and white. He pulled back just as someone called. "Hey! Yamamoto! Where's the ball?"

The brunet let out a surprised sound as Yamamoto pulled away and picked up the stray baseball, muttering an apology, "I'm sorry, I have to get this back-" He said before jumping away and running.

"Hey! Hey wait-!"

The raven-haired teen refused to look back, trying to ignore the blood roaring in his ears. His sight swam with the different colors and he handed the ball back to his friends.

"Hey, you alright?" The catcher asked.

He swallowed back the bad taste in his mouth and forced a smile, "Yeah. Look, I'm just gonna head home. I don't feel so good."

"Okay, but I think that guy over there is calling you- hey, wait!"

Yamamoto had already run towards his bike and pedaled straight home.

* * *

><p>Two hours since the supposedly 'fateful' meeting in the park, the doorbell rang. Yamamoto was swaddled in blankets, groggy from sleep. He dreamed of colors, baseball, and orange eyes and it didn't help the horrible feeling he had in the pit of his stomach since running away from his <em>soulmate<em>.

"Takeshi, someone's here to see you." His dad said when he opened the door, not even bothering to knock. He flipped on the lights.

"Go away." His son groaned, blinking at the sudden brightness.

"No can do, kiddo. I'll let them in right now, so if I were you, stop moping." His dad said in a scolding tone.

"What? You can't do that! This is my room!"

"And this is my house, besides, these are special circumstances." Tsuyoshi said patiently before turning to look outside, "Sawada-san, you can come in, I'm sorry about the state of my son."

"It's fine." The familiar voice had Yamamoto sitting up, eyes wide as a familiar face showed itself. Tsuyoshi ushered the brunet in, closing the door behind the two teens. Yamamoto gaped.

The dark-haired teen looked up at orange eyes and his heart skipped a beat when the brunet said, "Yamamoto Takeshi-san, nice to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yeah," The athlete nodded, his throat felt dry as he answered, "The guy who got hit by the baseball in the park. I'm sorry about that by the way." _And the guy who's my supposed soulmate._ He thought.

The teen in front of him smiled slightly, "I'm guessing I'm a bit more than the guy you randomly hit in the head with a baseball." He said, "In fact, I'm not wrong to think we're soulmates?"

The varsity player's heart leaped in his throat, eyes wide and hopeful "You-"

"But I can't see the colors…" Yamamoto stomach dropped at those words but Sawada continued, "Because I'm blind."

Yamamoto blinked. "What?"

Sawada reached out, as though feeling and trying to see if there was anything before him and Yamamoto pushed himself out of his blankets and took his hand to gently guide him to sit at the edge of the bed. The brunet nodded at him gratefully. "I've always wondered how I was going to meet you and try to explain without any misunderstanding about my eyesight." He said, "Being hit by a baseball and you abruptly running away from me, was something I never thought of to be honest."

"But you-" Yamamoto paused and breathed in, "You're blind?"

An expression of hesitance overtook Sawada's expression, "Yes. Is that okay?"

Yamamoto nodded mutely before realizing that the other probably couldn't see him. He cleared his throat, "It's fine. I just- I wasn't expecting this but it's fine. You're perfect-" He blurted out before flushing, "I mean, this is perfect. It's fine." He repeated, eyes scanning the pale face in front of him and the sunset-colored eyes.

Sawada smiled as though he could feel his gaze, "You're wondering how I became blind or if I was blind since birth."

Guilt and a sheepish expression overtook Yamamoto's face. "I'm sorry."

The brunet shook his head, "I don't mind." He assured, "I wasn't born blind to be honest. When I was a kid, one of my uncles took me to his laboratory and well, _I was a kid_ and one of my crazy cousins was there too so, one thing led to another. We got into a fight and he spilled some chemical into my eyes." He explained and shrugged, "So here I am now, in Japan trying to get my eyes sorted."

"Wait, you're not from around here?"

"I was, before, then I lived in Italy for a few years. I came back to have my eyes checked. Japan is leading in medicinal technology after all." The shorter teen smiled, "And I'm glad I came back here. Sure, I got hit by a baseball and you ran away, and I had to ask my tutor for a favor to drive me to your house, thankfully the surname 'Yamamoto' is well-known here, but I got to meet you after all. And that's worth coming back here for."

"Oh." Yamamoto flushed and then his eyes widened when a pair of soft hands cupped his cheeks. He looked into unseeing sunset orange eyes, a curious expression on the brunet's face.

"What color are your eyes?" Sawada leaned forward and Yamamoto was pretty sure his face was burning right now.

"Oh, uh, nothing special." Yamamoto said, blinking. So much _orange_ with flecks of gold around the irises (he knows gold since his dad always said his baseball trophies were gold and when he came home he finally saw what gold looked like). "My dad said it's amber like his."

"Nothing special…" Sawada shook his head, "It's plenty special to me." He ran a thumb across Yamamoto's cheek. The amount of blood rushing to his face should be unhealthy. "Hey, Yamamoto-san, do me a favor."

"Y-Yeah?"

Tsuna let go of the other's face to intertwine their fingers together. "When I get my eyes fixed, come with me." He said, a soft smile gracing his features, "Let the first thing I see, be the color of your eyes."

The athlete blinked in surprise before a smile lit up his features. Feeling stupidly brave, he leaned forward and kissed the brunet on the cheek, happily watching orange eyes widen. Seeing Sawada blush for a change was good. "Yeah, okay," He answered.

Sawada nodded, a flush painting his cheeks but a relieved expression was on his face as his fingers tightened around Yamamoto's hand. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Yamamoto as a girl AU<strong>

Yamamoto Takiko was lying down on the floor of an old tree house behind her house, staring upside down at the leaves of the tree, her hair hanging down and being blown by the breeze. Suddenly a pair of well-worn sneakers entered her sight and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"You know, that's not a position a girl should be doing, especially when she's still in her uniform." Came the monotone voice of her best childhood friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto acknowledged, "I'm not much of a _girl_ to begin with. You know what they all say about me."

She didn't need to see the frown on her best friend's face to know it was there but she opened her eyes nonetheless and looked up. The brunet's face was upside down but there was an unmistakably familiar frown on his expression.

"Did someone tease you again? You know Mochida and the other girls are only jealous because you're tall and have a better figure than them." Tsuna assured, orange eyes softening. "Besides, they heard how you eat and eat and never gain weight. It's a God-given talent and they're all just green with envy."

Yamamoto let out a startled laugh, eyes warm and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "You say the weirdest things."

"I say truthful things." Tsuna said as he sat on a branch outside the tree house. "You're beautiful and a lot of guys like you."

"Because I can play baseball."

"Because you're _you_."

"They only see me as a guy friend would see another guy friend." Yamamoto said, eyes distant. "Not girlfriend material or anything. I'm 'one of the boys'."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you _want_ to be girlfriend material? I didn't know you wanted a boyfriend so bad."

Yamamoto flushed and closed her eyes. She hummed thoughtfully, "Far from wanting a boyfriend, I just want someone to treat me as a girl."

"And how do people usually treat girls from your perspective?"

"You know," Yamamoto said with a small frown, "Promising to protect them and everything."

"I'll protect you."

The tall girl opened one eye to peek at the serious teen above her. She laughed lightly, "Thanks, Tsuna."

"I'm not joking."

"I know."

"Okay, so what else?"

"They treat girls as someone special, delicate, and tell them they're beautiful." She held up three fingers, counting them.

Tsuna crossed his arms, "I tell you you're beautiful everyday, you're special to me, more than anyone else, and you're not delicate, you're Yamamoto. I don't think you'd like to be treated as a helpless, delicate girl."

"I _can_ kick most of our classmates' butts." Yamamoto nodded thoughtfully and Tsuna cracked a smile. Amber eyes fluttered, gazing at the old ceiling of their tree house.

"You can cook and you're good with house chores… you're more of a girl than anyone I've ever known." Tsuna continued as he sat on the edge of the tree house floor, beside Yamamoto. Orange eyes looked down at amber, "So what's the matter?"

"I guess, I'm just insecure."

"Were their teasing much worse than usual?" Tsuna asked, the frown back on his face, he reached out and brushed a stray bang from Yamamoto's face. Amber eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

"You're popular and they told me that you saw me as nothing more than a friend." Yamamoto admitted quietly, "Most of the guys didn't see me as a girl, why should you be any different, Tsuna?"

There was silence for a few seconds before she felt the brunet lean down suddenly and something warm was brushing against her lips. Yamamoto gasped lightly, hands reaching out to grasp the brunet's shoulders. Tsuna thumbed at her cheek gently, biting lightly at her bottom lip before retracting. Yamamoto was staring at him with wide amber eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Uh-"

"I see you as a girl more than anyone else." Tsuna said seriously, "I've known you my whole life. I know how you smile and how you laugh, how your eyes get that shine when you're doing something you love, I see you everyday and I watched you grow beside me. When you started playing baseball, I got worried." He let out a sigh, "I was worried that someone would see you as I did and realize how special you were and take you away from me."

Yamamoto blinked, "Tsuna…"

"So, those girls were wrong." The brunet said, running a hand through his hair, "I haven't seen you as a friend for a long time and I hope that you…" He hesitated and let out a breath, "And I hope that you could see me as something more too."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise. This was the first time Yamamoto has ever seen her best friend so nervous. Tsuna was known for always being calm and level-headed, which was why he was popular in their school. The dark-haired teen sat up, Tsuna leaning back to give him some space or possibly pull back but Yamamoto didn't let him and intertwined their fingers instead.

"I-" She let out a huff in amusement, "I've had a crush on you since we were ten." Orange eyes blinked at her in surprise, "So, yeah, I guess I've been seeing you as more than a friend for awhile now too."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes." Yamamoto said immediately, before flushing, "I mean, uh, if you want to."

Tsuna gave her a soft smile, "I want to." He said, taking her hand and leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you."

Yamamoto let out a laugh, cupping the brunet's face with a wide smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>V. Tsuna as a girl AU (Class Reunion, TYL!Setting)<strong>

A group of three handsome men entered the Namimori gym. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around and see the newcomers. There was silence and one of the three men, someone with silver hair and green eyes 'tched'.

"Oh my god, is that Gokudera Hayato!?"

"And that- that one next to him, that's HIbari Kyoya!"

"Hey the third guy looks familiar-"

"Onii-san!" A feminine voice called out and everyone saw Kyoko Sasagawa approached a bleach-haired man, who was no doubt Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Oh, Kyoko! It's been awhile!" He opened his arms to hug his sister, "You haven't come to visit us in Italy, yet." He said to his little sister who leaned back and smiled.

"Sorry about that. But Haru-chan and I booked tickets to see you next week, so don't worry too much!" She smiled brightly. Several men from her class whispered at how she looked even more beautiful than ten years ago. Kyoko, was no doubt, still the most beautiful woman among them. A few girls sighed in envy. "So, where's Tsuna-chan?"

A certain classmate snorted, "Dame-Tsuna? She's coming? I thought she'd be too embarrassed to show her face."

At the words, Gokudera shot the man a look. "Oi, did you just insult the boss in my presence?" He hissed and he placed a hand inside his pocket. But then Ryohei held his arm.

"Come on, octopus head, Sawada won't be impressed if you extremely took your gun out." Ryohei said. Several people gasped, others didn't know if he was kidding or not.

"Mochida-kun, that's not nice." Kyoko said to the man who scoffed.

"Come on, I'm just telling the truth! I bet she's still living off her parents or she turned into an old hag or-" But Mochida wasn't able to finish his sentence when a tall man entered.

"Maa, maa… did I hear someone insult Tsuna?" A tanned man with dark hair, handsome features, and an intimidating scar on his chin said with a smile. A few girls squealed and several men looked at him with wide eyes, because this person was no doubt, the famous Takeshi Yamamoto.

But _damnit_, is it possible for someone to get even hotter?

Mochida opened and closed his mouth. Wise people would have said 'no' but he said, "I- uh, I'm just telling it as it is, Yamamoto. Besides, it has nothing to do with you." He smirked trying to gain confidence.

Gokudera frowned, "Why you-"

Yamamoto held up a hand and the storm guardian gave him an uncertain look before backing down. "On the contrary, I think it has everything to do with me." He said as he approached the other man. Mochida took a step back.

"W-What do you mean?"

Yamamoto gave a slight smirk, "I mean _this_." He held up a small velvet box. Kyoko gasped as did other girls and several men looked at him disbelievingly. "Now, do me a favor and don't talk bad about my future fiancé like that, alright?"

Mochida swallowed back. Several of the old female classmates who had been hoping to get closer to Yamamoto were mumbling miserably.

"What? You're dating Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto?" One of the jealous women called. She was wearing a revealing red dress and Gokudera rolled his eyes in disgust. "I thought you'd have better taste than that?"

"Yeah! I mean, she's not even sexy or hot or smart!"

"I could be so much better for you!" Another one yelled.

"I bet she's just using you to get what she wants, I mean, you're probably some rich pro baseball player-"

"Sawada Tsunako," Hibari spoke, automatically silencing everyone, "Comes from an old, well-respected Italian family from Sicily."

"She is also, currently, the head CEO of several multi-million companies around the world," Gokudera said with a glare, "Owning up to seventy percent of the Vongola Corporation's stocks and managing its branch companies."

"Sawada single-handedly saved several Fujisaki companies in Japan from bankruptcy, bought them and is the main cause why they remain at the top as the most successful Japanese business companies." Ryohei finished with a single nod.

"So if there's anyone who can do much better than who, boss can do much better than this idiot." Gokudera huffed and Yamamoto laughed at that.

"Tsuna-chan is a way better person than any of you." Kyoko said, arms crossed, "She never said a bad word about you and you keep insulting her like this. We're not in middleschool anymore."

Some of their classmates muttered and one particular, overjealous woman yelled, "So what? I bet she still looks like-"

"Uhm, hello?" A soft voice called out and everyone immediately turned to see the newcomer.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and everyone's jaw dropped. In front of them was five-foot-six brunette with her chestnut-colored hair curled at the end and framing her face. She was dressed in a simple, darkly colored round petal layering, meticulously knitted Missoni dress, a fitted V-neck bodice atop a short, swingy skirt, bringing out her fair skin, and knee-high dark boots. Her jewelries consisted only of a simple silver band bracelet and silver-chained necklace with a familiar ring dangling from it.

"Boss, how did your call go?" Gokudera asked respectfully.

"Oh, uh-" The brunette said distractedly when Yamamoto walked to her side, lacing an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. She flushed slightly but cleared her throat, "Yeah, it was okay. Dino just wanted some approval on the Giglionero-Gesso alliance and I- uhm why is everyone staring at me?" She asked flushing at the wide-eyed looks.

"Because you're beautiful." Yamamoto said simply and Kyoko nodded while Tsuna flushed even more. "Now, don't mind them, why don't we go and get some punch, yeah?"

As Yamamoto dragged a confused Tsuna away, Hibari sighed while Gokudera smirked at the gob smacked expression on everyone's face. A few people at the back were exchanging money.

"I told you they'd end up together!"

"Ha, knew this would happen."

"What is this, some sort of manga?"

Eventually though, everyone got it back together again, eying Tsuna with suspicion, a little envy, and a lot of surprise. They chose not to question it and a lot of men that day stewed in regret at the fact that maybe if they had been a little nicer, they too would have married a hot, rich heiress. But then. The past is the past and the only way to get to the future is to move on.

So later, when Tsuna was awarded as the most successful alumni, they all gave her respectful nods and clapped enthusiastically and yelled congratulations when Yamamoto, the one who had been tasked to give the reward, got on one knee and proposed to a surprised Tsuna on the spot.

Kyoko was right after all, they weren't in middle school anymore.

Time to grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Bondage <strong>_(probably not the one you're expecting) _TYL!7280

"You're an idiot!" Tsuna hissed as he pushed Takeshi towards a creaking, old bed foam. Its sheets were dirty white and torn but with the situation they were in (currently running from mafia men off to kill them) it'll have to do. The rain guardian was writhing in pain, face flushed, neck bleeding as he tried to fight the brunet off. "Sto- Stop moving!"

The taller man let out a pained groan and despite being in his HDW mode, the young boss felt a flash of panic go through him. His eyes narrowed and he reached up to his tie, taking it off as he used his other hand to grab both of Takeshi's hands. He didn't have any sun flames but he had a box for healing. It wouldn't take out the poison or regenerate Yamamoto's white blood cells but it would heal the scar. He'd have to take the poison out by some other way.

Now if Takeshi would only stay _still_.

"Tsuna…" His rain guardian let out a pained whine and the burnet frowned even harder as he pulled at the taller man's hands, looping his necktie around his wrist before tying him to the bedpost securely. He sits on the swordsman's legs to prevent him from flailing, his rain guardian was strong but ten years under Reborn's hellish training helped Tsuna gain some strength too, plus, he was in HDW mode.

He placed both hands on the struggling shoulders, Takeshi was pulling at his bonds, hissing in pain, amber eyes half-lidded and trying to focus on the brunet's face. Blood dripped down his neck and down to the sheets beneath him.

"You're so stupid," The brunette mumbled as he leaned forward, orange eyes almost glowing in the slightly dark room. "Why did you drop your gun like that? You shouldn't have listened to them-"

"They had- had a g-gun to your head!" His normally calm guardian hissed back, amber eyes narrowed. "What _else_ am I-" He let out a pained grunt, jaw twitching, "-supposed-supposed to do."

"_Not _drop your gun and get yourself poisoned!" He referred to the knife cut on his neck. "And you know I could get out of that hostage situation no problem."

"Can't-" Takeshi blinked rapidly, "Can't take any chances."

"You should've trusted me."

"You would've done the same." The taller man said confidently, but his weak voice alarmed the other. The face below him looked unnaturally pale.

"No, no, no, no… You stay with me." Tsuna said, grabbing his face, "I'm going to take that poison out of you."

Takeshi mumbled but tilted his head, exposing his neck. Blood glistened in the dim lighting, it looked even worse than a few minutes ago. Tsuna pressed a finger around the cut and knew there was only one way to get the poison out with no medical equipment or anything. He took a deep breath and leaned in.

The rain guardian beneath him let out a weak breath, struggling a bit but his strength was diminished and he tugged at his restraints with a weak, "Tsuna…"

The young boss leaned back and spit out the blood in his mouth. "Sorry, but it's the only way."

Takeshi gave him a small smile, "S'alright, just-" He flinched when the brunet leaned back in and bit at his neck, drawing out more blood, "Ow…" He said, blinking, "Make sure you don't get any of the poison in you too, okay?"

The young boss rolled his eyes as he spit out some more blood, his lips were red as he wiped it with his sleeve. "I may be clumsy but I'm not an idiot. I intend to get you out of this alive."

His rain guardian just gave him a fond smile, eyes fluttering closed when the other man leaned back in.

They didn't know how long it'd been, maybe minutes or hours, but finally Takeshi's head stops pounding and his vision comes back steady, he can see Tsuna above him, can feel his warmth soaking into his skin. He shivered when he felt the brunet come close to his neck, his warm breath spilling over.

"Takeshi, you back with me?" Tsuna sounded tired and the rain guardian tugged at his wrists, which were probably raw red from all his previous struggles now.

"Yeah," He choked, voice rough. "Did I black out?"

"For a few minutes. I got worried." Tsuna leaned back with a relieved sigh, "But if you can speak full sentences now then the poison must be almost out of your blood stream."

"I feel drained." The rain guardian croaked and Tsuna cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you'd joke about that." The young boss ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down on Yamamoto's hips. Takeshi flinched and his hips tilted up as he let out a muffled groan. Tsuna's eyes widened as the swordsman looked to the other side, wondering how he'd have the energy to blush.

"Uhm-" The taller man said in his hoarse voice. He knew what Tsuna felt when he sat up on Yamamoto's pelvic of all places. "Sorry I-"

The young boss let out another sigh, "Well, this isn't how I planned things would go."

Takeshi snapped his head back, eyes wide. "What?"

Instead of scrambling off him, the brunet made himself comfortable in straddling the other man, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The rain guardian bit his lip. "You _do _know you just ruined my whole confession plan."

"Huh?"

Tsuna tilted his head lightly, warm sunset looking at amber, "I actually have a romantic dinner waiting for us back at the castle, but no, Reborn had to send us on this mission and then you had to get poisoned and I had to _suck…_" The taller man shivered, "…the poison out of you and you get turned on and-"

"Okay, Tsuna." Takeshi said weakly, embarrassment clear in his features. "I get it."

The brunet gave him a look as he leaned forward, face inches from his guardians, "No, I don't think you do." He said as he gave the surprised guardian a peck on the lips, "I like you, a lot. I have liked you for years, so you know, I'm pretty happy that this is your reaction after I just practically saved your life." He gestured to Takeshi's lower half.

The swordsman's face reddened even more but he tried to laugh it off, "Haha, okay. Well, that's a relief."

Tsuna nodded as he leaned forward once more but to the rain's disappointment, it wasn't for another kiss. He reached out to finally release him from his tie. Takeshi rubbed at his wrist absently, "So… what now?"

"Now," Tsuna said as he pocketed his tie, "We get out of here, preferably alive, and head back to the castle, kick everyone out, and have that romantic dinner I set up for you anyway."

Takeshi grinned as he held Tsuna by the hips and kissed him on his mouth, "Sounds like a plan, boss."

"Good." Tsuna said, looking satisfied, "'Cause it's the boss' orders."

Takeshi laughed.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>This was my first time doing all of those scenes, I mean, especially the girl parts XD Guys, I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and Holidays and lets keep the 8027 love going! Thank you!

Also he boss' orders thing, well I've become a solangelo trash too :3


End file.
